


Beta Testing

by bluecrownedmotmot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrownedmotmot/pseuds/bluecrownedmotmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of rehearsing for the human's arrival with Alphys, Mettaton wants his maker to run a play test on his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Testing

Mettaton was completely, utterly bored with the script.

“A-and then you burst from the wall and say-”

Mettaton sighed. “Welcome beauties, to today's quiz show,” he recited flatly, without even glancing at the typed page.

Alphys blinked at him. “Can you try to be a little more enthusiastic?”

“ _You're_ the one we're rehearsing for. I memorize lines everyday. _You're_ the one having troubling remembering.”

“Sorry. I guess you're right.”

“Just to be clear, you _will_ finish my EX body for good? After this?”

“Y-yeah, of course.”

Mettaton glared at her. As much as a box can glare, anyway. “Why can't you do that now?”

“B-because the human is so close to reaching us now, I won't have time-”

He waved his hand. “Alright, alright. I believe you. Can I play around in EX form until the battery dies?”

“The human is in Snowdin, so yeah, you can. You have a couple hours as EX, and then you'll need to recharge. But when I make some adjustments later, then you can remain as EX all day and charge in the evenings, just as originally planned!”

“Blah blah blah, so I've heard,” drawled Mettaton belligerently. He was, in truth, elated that he had his dream body and even more pleased that he could soon _stay_ in it whenever he wished. But he had been so long annoyed with Alphys that he was in the habit of being irritable.

 _Stop it,_ he reminded himself. _You're not even angry at her anymore. She gave you what you wanted. And you_ do _care about her._

 

He had recently learned to move in his EX body. It was hard work to learn how to manipulate the new form, but he could dance, run, sing... What did he want to do right now? Maybe he wanted to test something else involving his body out. He transformed into EX. Two hours to go.

 

Alphys stared at the leggy form suddenly lounging on her cluttered desk. “S-so? Don't you want to move around?”

“In a way,” replied Mettaton, formulating an idea. A terrible idea. “I want to fuck.”

Alphys nearly tipped her chair over backwards.

“Uh, I'm sure there are many monsters to oblige you, b-but remember you've only got two hours...”

“Volunteers are not the problem,” Mettaton sneered. He composed himself. _Don't be a jerk._ “I can't just do anyone as a celebrity. I don't have anyone I can trust right now.”

Alphys was surprised by Mettaton's bitterness. She had never heard him speak about the downsides of fame before.

He rolled over onto his side, some of her clutter falling over around him.

“Why don't we fuck?”

Alphys was dumbstruck.

“I'm serious. Don't you want to see how well you designed me?”

“Can't you... Jerk off or something?”

“Already did, a couple of days ago. It worked fine. But it would be different with a partner. You wouldn't want something embarrassing to happen to me later, would you? It's like... A point of professional pride to fully test out your handiwork yourself, isn't it?”

“Uh...”

“You swing both ways. I swing both ways...”

“UH...”

“You designed my cock. I've already seen you naked before. What's the big deal?”

“R-r-reluctantly, because you told me you wanted one? Wait, when? Um, y-y-you... You're not my type?”

“You're not _my_ type. But we're friends, aren't we?”

 

Alphys was silent. She desperately hoped they were friends, but they had been so terrible to each other recently that she wasn't so sure anymore. But they did know each others' worst secrets, and despite screaming at each other, they kept them loyally.

“Okay, so we've had a rough patch lately. But you're my only friend right now,” he said earnestly. “And we can have friendly, meaningless sex.”

“Maybe ghosts don't really think about this in the same way as corporeal persons,” Alphys considered, thinking Mettaton was off his rocker entirely.

“Perhaps. I'm not really typical for a ghost.”

“Mettaton, I don't really want to-”

“Darling, here's the way I see it. I really doubt I'll get an opportunity to be intimate with anyone anytime soon. And given your self-esteem, I hardly see you asking Undyne out.”

“You're right... I can't do it.” She hung her head.

Mettaton, lifted her chin with his gloved hand and stared into her eyes.

“Come on. As a favor to me? I want to just have fun. I promise to be nicer to you.”

“But... It'll be so embarrassing... It's kind of gross... I don't like the way I look.”

“Ah ha. Look, this is precisely why this is a great idea,” Mettaton continued, talking effortlessly out his ass because he wanted to get off. Although what he was saying was more or less true. “I literally do not care about anything you're worried about. No one has ever died of embarrassment yet. I adore corporeal beings, and any aspect of your body is fabulous, in my opinion. I don't have any problem with the way you look. You're a cute little dinosaur; look at this face.” He pinched her cheek, gently.

She glared at him, annoyed.

“Lighten up, girlfriend. You read porny fanfic on the regular; I know you've got a sex drive.”

“How-”

“You don't clear your cache, darling.”

She stood up. Mettaton hopped off the desk and stood in front of her.

“You're too tall.”

“Well, we don't have to fuck standing up,” he laughed.

She gave him a tiny smile. “Fine.”

“Oh, yes...”

 

Alphys' unfolded her bed, and sat down in the center. She was in her underwear. Her arms were crossed and she thumped her tail on the mattress nervously. Mettaton gave her a winning smile and crawled up to her.

“You're making me so happy,” he sang. “Don't be nervous. Just think of me as a big robotic sex toy.”

“But you're a person. You have a soul. What if we hurt each other?”

“La la la, who cares. Like our relationship can get any worse at this point,” Mettaton purred.

“That... Is a valid point.”

“I'm going to treat you fabulously, starting now. I know I've been unfair to you, and this is how we're going to start anew.” He kissed her neck. “I do care about you. Breathe, Alphys.”

She exhaled. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath.

 

Mettaton ran his fingers up her spine. She tentatively unfolded her arms and hugged him. Touching him wasn't bad at all. They had hugged many times before, back before they began fighting so frequently, because Mettaton was an affectionate friend. She had even hugged EX before he had inhabited it, to move his torso around.

He kissed the top of her head, running his hands over her back.

She was afraid to do anything, but this felt good.

He unhooked her bra.

She tensed up.

 

“Darling,” Mettaton reassured in her ear, “It's _alright_.” He pulled her arms through the straps, and threw the garment across the room, but the two remained pressed against each other. He rubbed her back some more and slowly brought his hands around her sides and caressed her chest. She was quite soft, and her scales were pebbly and individually smooth. “You're fun to touch,” he told her.

“A-am I?”

“Uh huh. I'm just all hard angles and metal and silicone, but you've got curves and texture, my dear. We're a rather interesting contrast to each other, don't you think?”

She felt his silicone thigh, which she had done many times while working on him, but this time was different. He reacted, closing his eyes and shivering. He was dying to be touched, and her claws felt good.

“Oh good,” Alphys remarked. “Based on that, it looks like you integrated successfully with your nervous system. It was hard to tell whether you'd bond to the synthetic structures and be able to appreciate pain, typical sensation, or sexual touch-”

“Oh my god, see? What did I tell you? You're curious to see how I work. You might as well beta test me yourself before you send me out into the world.” He kissed the hollow of her neck down to her breastbone.

“W-well, it's kind of interesting because I can observe _in vivo_ some r-responses I assumed I'd only get to test _in situ_ as I was a-assembling you.”

“Mmm, that's nice,” said Mettaton, taking a breast in his mouth, tracing the other with his index finger. Alphys squeaked. She dragged her claws up his slim sides, making him squirm. Eventually, he came up, to smile at her and give her a peck on the snout, then he brought his lips back down to her other breast. She squeaked again.

 

When he lifted his head, she relaxed down onto the bed.

“C-can we add this to the pile of things about each other we never, never tell anyone else ever?” she asked.

Mettaton laughed, and extended her his little finger. “If it helps put your mind at ease, I shall swear to it. But I'd sort of prefer you didn't run around letting the world know you banged your creation, either, darling. No-one would understand.”

They solemnly pinky swore.

 

Mettaton settled down prone, heels in the air, with his body between her legs. He leaned his elbow on one side of her beside her hip and rested his chin on the back of his hand.

“So, darling. Enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yes,” she admitted in a tiny voice.

“So you'd like to continue?”

“Yes.”

“Oh good,” chirped Mettaton, nonchalantly sliding a finger down from her navel to under her underwear. Alphys wriggled uncomfortably and shrieked, but he expertly found exactly the right spot and rubbed in slow, irresistible circles and she ended up moaning. She slapped a hand to her mouth in surprise.

“My, _my_.” Mettaton watched her curiously. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him looking at her. He was really, really good at touching her. It was a bit distressing. She sighed, stretching her legs, enjoying herself despite the awkwardness. He elicited sighs from her when he applied more pressure and picked up the pace. She opened her eyes again when he eventually pulled down her underwear, tugged it off her legs, and booted the garment off the edge of the bed.

 

Seeing that he had her attention, he smirked naughtily at her and brought his tongue to her crotch.

“Mettaton!”

He flicked his tongue against her several times before responding. “Alphys?”

“Why... Why... Why did I give you a tongue?”

“That's a very good question, my dear. Probably so I can do things like this.”

He brought his head back down and sucked her clitoris, very gently, and then released her and lapped at her with the tongue in question. She whimpered helplessly.

He put his hand on his chin and experimentally ran a finger down her cleft. “Ooooh, I must have been doing something right, darling. You're dripping wet.”

Alphys turned crimson.

“Aw, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed. We all have our share of involuntary reactions.” Mettaton took her hand and placed it on the bulge between his legs. “We should really take advantage of these two very unfortunate situations.” He pulled the layer of thick latex covering his bottom half down to expose his cock. “Now, this is this the part I'm more concerned about, Alphys. You might need to bear with me if we hit some technical difficulties.”

“Hey, I designed it, and I did it well. It's going to work great,” said Alphys.

“Mmm, I don't doubt it, my dear, but I'm really not used to having physical sex. Just be patient while I figure this out, okay?” Mettaton tried to push into her without using his hands, which he quickly discovered was less successful, and then used his hand to help. After a moment, Alphys used her hand as well, to help him find the correct angle. He slid into her easily with her assistance, she was so slick.

 

He giggled and winked at her, his hair falling into his face. “See what I mean? Thanks, darling.”

“How does that feel?” she asked curiously.

“Verrrry nice,” he replied wiggling his hips up against her.

“Could you... Uh... Ejaculate successfully when you played with yourself solo?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“No problems?”

“Nope. Worked like a charm. I'll give it a go with a partner in a few.”

“Take your time.”

“I plan to. I'd rather like her to have a good time as well.”

 

Mettaton started slowly, keeping his upper body propped up with his arms and grinding his hips against her. Alphys was starting to think this wasn't so awful now that she was comfortable. Mettaton was a good person, despite his general selfish assholery. They could be honest with each other. This wouldn't ruin their friendship in the long term. She could have a good time, like he sincerely wanted her to.

She linked her ankles behind him, changing the angle and making Mettaton close his eyes and swear under his breath. He lowered his upper body, leaning on his forearms now, and found a faster rhythm to thrust into her. She ran her claws through his inky hair.

After a while, he gasped and pulled away from her. “Not yet,” he muttered to himself, “This is why I should practice. Darling, do you want to try another position?”

“Try from behind me,” Alphys suggested, rolling over and holding her tail aside for him.

“Oh, my. Alright.” He was better at entering her this way by himself, and her tail pushed to the side, lying on his thigh, rather excited him for some reason. He lay down on her for a moment and kissed the back of her neck.

 

“Alphys?”

“Yeah?”

“This means a lot to me.”

“Having sex?”

“No, I mean... I guess this is the first time I've had sex and had it feel right. I mean, not because of you specifically. But _me_. Like I fit in my form and I own it. And I always felt male, you know, but now that I'm in that role... I am positive this is how I'm supposed to be. It's incredible, darling.”

“Wow.”

“I'm so happy you did this for me, sweetheart. I know I was impatient and awful. But I owe you forever for making me right. I was never happy as a ghost.”

“I'm... Really glad I could help.”

 

He pushed back and forth, enjoying the new arrangement. Alphys was making soft sounds into her pillow. He got back up to his knees and held her hips, pounding against her. He kept one hand gripping her hip and used the other to reach under her and stroke her clit. She went stiff, held her breath, and gave a series of shuddering cries.

“Did you have an orgasm, Doctor?” Mettaton inquired, rubbing her lower back.

“Yep,” Alphys managed.

“Splendid. Now I can let myself do the same,” he laughed. He rearranged her thick tail over his shoulder and re-gripped her hips. She pushed up against him helpfully. He murmured faint “yeahs” to himself, his rhythm becoming erratic. He finally stimulated himself in just the right way and he groaned and came inside her. Alphys yelped and tensed as he squeezed her soft sides with his strong fingers.

 

He took a moment for his lightheadedness to pass and pulled out of her, flopping down beside her. She rolled over.

“So... I think your 'user experience' meets or exceeds expectations. Testing complete.”

“You're a pal,” Mettaton replied contentedly. He wrapped his noodley arms about her. “I've got fifteen minutes before I either faint or need to revert to box. It's cuddling time, darling.”

“Do I get any say in this matter?” teased Alphys.

He rubbed his cheek against hers. “Oh sweetheart. Not on your life.”


End file.
